Smash Academy
by Killered500
Summary: With the new Smash tournament, there comes new arrivals to the Smash manor! As the Newcomers learn to adjust to each other, an old foe is beginning to make his return. Will these newcomers be ready?
1. Introduction

Mario awoke from a particularly weird dream he had last night. Something about having to save the world from a frog by throwing vegetables at him. He shrugged it off for now as he got out of bed. Today was a huge day for him: It was time once again to announce the new Smash Brothers tournament! He threw on his usual outfit: Red shirt and pants, blue overalls, brown shoes, and of course: His trademark hat.

"Mari-ooooooooo! Mari-ooooo!" A high-pitched voice with an italian accent called from behind the door. Mario walked over to the door and opened it, only to see his tall, but still younger brother Luigi standing there.

"What-a is it, Luigi?" Mario asked, still tired.

"Have-a you seen what time it is?" He asked in a voice that implied that he was in a hurry. He pointed to the digital clock on Mario's dresser, displaying the time as "7:30". Mario's eyes widened with shock.

"Luigi," He began worridley "What-a Time were we supposed to be at the opening?"

"7:00" Lugi replied.

"And what time did the opening start?" Mario asked.

"6:30." Luigi replied sheepishly. Mario let out a yell of surprise, grabbed Lugi, and ran out of the house, jumped in his Mario Kart, and drove off to the place where the opening was being held: the training area for newcomers known as Smash Academy.

"WHY-A DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I SLEPT IN?!" Mario yelled as he drove as fast as he could.

"M-Mario-" Luigi stammered out, trying to alert Mario to the fact that he was about to drive over a ramp.

"THIRTY MINUTES LATE! THIRTY! MINUTES! LATE!" Mario continued to shout. He wasn't a morning person as is, but now he had the added stress of being late to an important event, probably THE most important event. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN-" His rant was cut short by Luigi's shouting.

"RAMP!" He shouted, pointing to the ramp that they were about to go over. Mario simply sped up, Hoping that the distance cleared by going over the ramp would get them closer to their destination.

Mario's kind of crazy like that.

Anyway, Mario's hypothesis turned out to be correct, as the ramp did cause them to land in the parking lot of the Smash Academy.

Right on Wario's Motorbike.

"OH COME ON!" Wario shouted, noticing that the two had arrived. "I JUST PAID THAT OFF!". Mario didn't pay him any mind as he hurried over to a large mansion, the Smash Manor, which had a stage in front of it where everyone was setting up.

"Hey," Captain Falcon said with a smug grin. "Look who's late again."

"Shut." Mario said as he walked over to a group of smashers who were just chatting.

"Forgive-A him. Luigi said to Falcon. "He's-a not a morning person."

"Yeah, no kidding." Falcon said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, we haven't started letting the crowds in yet.". Luigi looked at him confusedly.

"But the notification said we started at-"

"There's a difference between when we start and when we start letting people in, Luigi." Falcon replied. "We've just been getting stuff set up and hanging around until 8:00."

"Oh." Luigi said. He went over to where Mario was, hoping to see what he missed.

"And so I said, 'That's not a Virtual Boy, that's something actually worth your time!'" Kirby said, finishing a joke he was telling some other smashers. "Oh hey Luigi!" He exclaimed as Luigi joined the group.

"Hey," Luigi said tiredly. "So, What's-A going on?".

"What's going on? Smash Bros is happening again! There's gonna be new EVERYTHING! New assist trophies, new items, new Trophies that don't do anything but are still really fun to stare at, and more newcomers are coming! More newcomers means more new people and more people means more friends..."

'Mama Mia!' Luigi thought as Kirby continued to ramble. He liked Kirby, but sometimes, his ramblings lead to headaches and headaches lead to advil and-oh god he's got me doing it! Kirby then proceeded to stage 2 of over-excitement: Jumping into someone's arms and trying to get them excited.

"Areyouexcitedcuzi'mexcitedi'msoexcitedyayexcited!" As he continued to state his excitement, another puffball, this one with ears and a little curl on her head, came over and pulled Kirby off of Luigi.

"Easy Kirby, Easy...Easy..." She said, rubbing his head to get him to calm down. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Jigglypuff." Kirby said. "Wanna go get some food?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Jigglypuff said, taking Kirby's hand to go get something to eat.

"Well that was...Something, wasn't it?" Mario asked as Luigi held his hand to his head. Before Luigi could say anything, another familiar face walked by them, this one in orange armor.

"Hey boys," Samus said. She took off her helmet and gave Mario a smug smile. "30 Minutes late, that's a new record for you, Mario.".

"SHUT." He replied. "NOW IS-A REALLY NOT THE TIME TO-A TEST ME.". Samus held up her hands, still smiling.

"Hey, I was just joking. Looks like someone didn't have their morning coffee."

"Someone didn't wake me up at 7:00." Mario said, looking at Luigi.

"Eh, it doesn't matter now, you're here and that's where we need you." She looked at her wristwatch and saw that the time displayed was 7:55.

"Places, people!" Samus shouted, walking onto the stage. "We got a big day ahead of us!". All around the presentation area, Smashers scrambled to get everything ready.

"I'll go get snacks!" Kirby said, going to get the refreshments for the guests. Samus picked him up and set him down on a stool next to the other original 12.

"Oh no you won't!" Samus said. "We need you up on the stage with the other original 12. Besides, last time we sent you to get the refreshments for the guests, you came back with a lot of empty boxes and you looked like 'Twinkie Kirby' or some ridiculous sh*t like that!"

"Oh yeah!" Kirby said, remembering now. "Good times, goooooooooooooood times."

"Gates are opening in 5, 4, 3..." R.O.B announced.

"This is it, Mario." Captain Falcon said, turning to the italian plumber, who looked like he was about to slump over in his stool. He gave Mario a quick elbow in the ribs to wake him up.

"Look alive! You're reading the opening speech!" He said. He handed Mario a piece of paper with the opening speech typed on it. It was short, but readable.

"I got this..." Mario said, slowly and slurred.

"2, 1!" R.O.B continued. The gates opened and in flooded a crowd of both press and eager fans alike. They crowded around the stage, all cheering for the veterans. Captain Falcon stood up and held up a hand to motion for silence. The crowd went dead silent as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome, one and all to the new smash brothers announcement! We appreciate your enthusiasm for the new tournament, it's been far to long, hasn't it?"

"Got that right!" A voice from the crowd called, eliciting a few laughs in the audience. Captain Falcon continued, despite the interruption.

"We can definitely guarantee that this new tournament will be bigger and better than ever! You'll see a bunch of old favorites, and some new faces too! But who am I to talk about how great this will be? Let's hear about it from the tongue of our very own Mascot, Mario!". The crowd burst into cheers as Mario walked on stage carrying the speech. He began to talk in a tired monotone.

"That's right, Falcon, this new tournament will be the best thing you'll see all year. The fights will be intense, the series will reach new heights, and they popcorn won't be bad either. Pause, wait for audience to laugh.". Samus ran up on stage and motioned for Mario to go back to his stool where he promptly fell asleep.

"That's right Mario!" Samus said in a voice that sounded like she was trying too hard to be cheery. "And we can definitely guarantee there'll be some surprises with the new faces! Some of them you would have never expected to see again."

"Who?" A voice called from the audience. Samus gave the audience member a smile.

"That," She said. "Is going to be a surprise."


	2. Little Mac

"Hello, america, I'm Sports Announcer Hugh Museles. Welcome to our 3-part series on World-renowned Boxer, Matthew Mackenzie. But you might know him better by his nickname;" Hugh paused for dramatic effect, "Little Mac. We'll be chronicling the beginning, the rise, and the most important question to some:" Hugh paused again, needless to say he was a very theatrical person.

"Where is he now?"

Mac got up from his couch and rolled his eyes. "I'm right here, what do you want?" he asked sarcastically. He did like all the attention he was getting after the Mister Dream boxing match, and he did like being able to afford a nice home for his family, but all the press and news people were starting to get old. He grabbed his trademark green boxing gloves off of a dresser drawer and headed for his training room, where a large sandbag with eyes was sitting on a blue mat. Mac went to work on it. "Right jab, left jab, right jab, left jab..." He said to himself, memorizing his attack pattern. "UPPERCUT!" He shouted, delivering and uppercut so hard it sent the sandbag flying to the ceiling, but immediately crashing down on Mac.

"Hey-hey, how's my favorite boxer doin'?" A dark-skinned, heavy man ask jovially, walking in to the room carrying a letter in one hand and a soda can in the other. Mac smiled at this man. It was good to see a friendly face in the middle of all this media carnage.

"Hey Doc." Mac said, raising a hand as he finally struggled out from under the sandbag. He walked over to his old friend, looking at the letter he had in his hand.

"What'cha been up to?" Doc Louis asked.

"That's what the whole world wants to know." Mac replied, smiling. "I've just been training, getting some aggression on this sandbag here."

"I see. You fought the sandbag and the sandbag won!" Louis laughed.

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up." Mac replied. "Hey, why does that soda have my face printed on the can?"

"It's little Mac Cola, seems like even Pepsi's cashing in on your fame." Doc Said. Mac slapped his hand to his forehead.

"They really will put my name on anything, won't they?" He asked.

"Sure seems like it, but that's not why I'm here Mac." Doc continued. He handed Mac the letter. "Some very important people wanted me to give this to you, said it was important that you got it ASAP.". Mac opened the letter and read the words aloud.

"CONGRATULATIONS LITTLE MAC!

The Smash Bros Tournament has seen great potential in you! We've seen that you've been able to prove yourself as a worthy fighter, you're really something else! We cordially invite you to come down to the Smash Academy to train for the big leagues. We just know that you're going to love being a smasher as much as we'll love having you be one!

Sincerely,

The Smash Team."

Mac sighed and set the letter back on the table. He walked over to the sandbag, but before he could say something, Doc spoke first.

"Mac, aren't you excited! This isn't some international boxing tour, this is SMASH BROTHERS! The big leagues! You're finally working your way up!"

"Yeah, I should be excited..." Mac replied. "But let's face it, I'm outclassed there. A human boxer against a giant turtle dragon or a woman in powered armor or a...Whatever the hell Kirby is? I'd get my ass handed to me on a silver platter." He began working at the Sandbag, punching it again. "I'm just An Ordinary. Boxer. WITH NO SPECIAL ABILITIES!" With the last punch, he seemingly channeled all his frustration into it, and the Sandbag went flying across the room and burst open against the wall. Doc Louis went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mac, if you weren't anything special, you wouldn't have defeated all those Boxers back in the Mister Dream tournament. You wouldn't have gotten all this attention if you weren't anything special. You wouldn't have been able to punch that heavy-ass sandbag across the room if you weren't anything special. You wouldn't have had all these fans and fan forums around the world wondering what your next career move is if you weren't special. I wouldn't have had to fight my way through a crowd of crazed fans and reporters just to get here if you weren't anything special. Mac, like it or not, you've got something special in you, something that was there since you were born that made you special. You were born to be a star, buddy!"

Mac smiled, his confidence renewed by Louis' speech. "Always know how to make me smile, Louis." He said.

"So, we got an answer for the press?" Louis asked.

"Hell yeah we do." Mac replied. The two walked out of the training room and out to the front porch of Mac's mansion, where, like Doc Louis said, there was a crowd of reporters and fans waiting for him. A reporter ran up to him holding a microphone.

"Mac, I'm Ray Porter from Nintendo World News. Everybody's been wondering: What's next for you?"

"What's next?" Mac asked. The next words out of his mouth were of barely contained excitement and joy.

"I'M GOIN' TO SMASH BROS!"


	3. Mii Swordsman

"Stop, thief!"

Sirens blared as police cars chased after a scrawny-looking man carrying a stolen bag of money through the streets. The man ducked into an alleyway, hoping that he'd lose the police cars.

"Suckers..." He said to himself as he walked down the alleyway. Before he could take one more step, a man with blonde hair wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes dropped down into the alley. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at the thief.

"Halt, villain!" The man exclaimed. "Return the money to its rightful owners or face the consequences!". The thief laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hand over my rightfully-stolen millions just because it's the right thing to do.". He said sarcastically. He reached to his holster and pulled out a pistol. "Ain't gonna happen, blue boy. Now step asi-" before he could finish, the Swordsman had slashed the barrel off of his gun in one quick swipe.

"Give up, thief!" The Swordsman said "I have disarmed you!"

"Not quite, buddy." The Thief replied. He reached down into his holster once more. "Like Ma always said..." He pulled out a minigun and began to fire. "ALWAYS CARRY A SPARE!"

The Swordsman did everything in his power not to get hit by the bullets. He ducked, dodged, deflected bullets with his sword, and dove behind a dumpster. The Thief got closer and closer as his laughter got louder.

"Hold still, Errol Flynn!" He said. "This'll only hurt a lot!". He reached the dumpster, but before he could fire, he heard a clicking sound. Almost like he was-

"Out of ammunition, fiend?" The Swordsman asked, standing confidently. He grabbed the minigun out of the thief's hand and tossed it aside. He tackled the thief out of the alley and into the streets. As they tussled, cop cars surrounded them.

"I've just got one more move, buddy-boy!" The Thief said, pulling out a chainsaw. The Swordsman pulled out his sword once more, and the two began dueling each other. Bystanders witnessed a flurry of lunges, parries, thrusts, swings, and misses. Eventually, the two found themselves at a standstill.

"Out of moves, nancy boy?" The thief taunted.

"Nay," The Swordsman replied, smiling. Before the thief could say "What the hell?!" The Swordsman's sword sent forth a mini-tornado, knocking the theif back a few feet.

"Why didn't you say you had magic?!" The Thief asked, landing on the pavement with a thud.

"The element of surprise is paramount in battle!" The Swordsman replied. He picked up the money bag and handed it to the person the thief had stolen it from. "I believe this belongs to you?" The Swordsman asked.

"Yes, thank you!" The man replied. He handed the Swordsman a letter. "This is for you," he said. The Swordsman looked at the letter and noticed the smash brothers logo on the envelope.

"Smash Brothers?" The Swordsman asked. "YES! HA HA HA! THIS DAY IS TRULY GLORIOUS!" He exclaimed in joy. "But, before I depart for this glorious tournament, my friend, I have just four words for you."

"What's that?" the man asked. The Swordsman reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Drinks are on me."


	4. Greninja and Charizard

"Inner peace...Inner peace…" A frog-looking creature said to itself as he meditated on a rock in the middle of a lake, several small columns of water forming around him. Truly, his life was a simple, but good one nonetheless. a few seconds later, He heard the sound of flapping wings and could make out a large silhouette through the mist.

"INTRUDER!" He shouted, jumping several feet into the air to meet his supposed attacker.

"Nononononono-" Charizard said in shock before Greninja brought his foot down on him, sending both into the lake. Greninja, having realized his mistake, dragged Charizard through the water to the shore, where he laid exhausted and gasping for breath.

"Ah, Charizard," Greninja began, "What brings you here today? I see you are not with the boy in red". Charizard coughed up a small amount of water before opening his mouth to speak.

"That's actually kinda why I'm here. A...let's call him a friend of mine directed me here. Said you could teach me some stuff about fighting, you know, on my own."

"Ah, I see," Greninja replied, "You seek independence because you do not know how to fight without someone giving you orders."

"That's one way to put it." Charizard said, standing up. Greninja smiled and made a 'come here' gesture.

"Follow me, there's an area I know where we can practice." without hesitation, Greninja darted through the nearby forest with Charizard flying by overhead until they reached A large clearing, landing in the middle of it.

"Now," Greninja said after a short period of silence, "attack me.". Charizard hesitated at first, but swung a clawed hand at Greninja, who jumped over it and kicked him in the head.

"Oh, you're going to have to do much better than that."

Charizard let out a snarl and shot forth a stream of flame at Greninja, who ducked under it and did a sliding kick into Charizard, sending him back a few feet.

Charizard rushed forward at Greninja, his body covered in flame. Greninja was sent flying to the far end of the clearing, with the recoil sending Charizard back to the other end.

He followed this up by flying high into the sky and diving down at Greninja, who seemingly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Charizard looked down at his target and saw what looked to be a plushie.

Before he had any more time to think about it Greninja attacked from behind, wielding two water swords in each hand.

"You're doing well," Greninja said, "But in battle, you must prepare for the unpredictable, expect the unexpected, anything can ha-" Before he could finish, large pieces of rock came crashing down on him, knocking him to the ground.

"I mean, as long as we're being unpredictable," Charizard grinned. The two continued like this for hours, fire being spewed, water being shot forward, and cryptic advice being said, half of which Charizard wasn't convinced Greninja even understood, and so on and so on. As the sun went down, the two retired to a nearby cave, exhausted from the training.

"Thought I might find you two here." A voice called out from the entrance.

"Show yourself," Greninja called out.

"Very well," The voice called out. A tall, humanoid creature walked into the cave and up to Greninja.

"Never thought I'd see you around these parts," Greninja said, "What brings you here, Lucario?"

"I'm here with a message," he said, "The people behind the Smash Brothers tournament are offering you and Charizard part in the new tournament."

Greninja rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Smash Brothers…" he said to himself. "I shall consider it. There truly is no better way to show the world my skill in combat other than dueling the world's greatest warriors," he looked to Charizard, who was half asleep, "However, I cannot speak for my apprentice."

"Tell em' to stuff it, I'm not interested." Charizard mumbled, half asleep.

"Okay," Lucario said, rolling his eyes, "I'll just let them know you aren't coming, I'll just let Pikachu know that you refus-"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Charizard interrupted, "That little rat is still in the tournaments? Like hell I'm gonna pass up a chance to show I'm better than that little punk!".

"Excellent, so I can assure them you're coming?"

"Bet on it, blue boy!"

Lucario left the cave smiling to himself, with Greninja following behind.

"Lucario, wait." He called after him. Lucario turned to face the ninja frog. "Charizard's only just learning to fight on his own, I'm not sure if he's ready for a tournament."

"That's why it's important that you're there. You can mentor him further there. Besides, it's not like we're throwing you into the tournament straight away, you're gonna have time to train."

"Very well," Greninja sighed, "Put me down as a definite yes."

Lucario nodded, "See you in a week then."

"See you in a week."


End file.
